Heat Wave (move)
|accuracy=90 |gen=III |category=Beauty |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=2 |jam6=2 |cdesc6=Startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=adjacentfoes |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no }} Heat Wave (Japanese: ねっぷう Hot Wind) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III to V Heat Wave inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of the target. Heat Wave hits all opposing Pokémon in Double Battles. In a Triple Battle, Heat Wave will only hit opposing adjacent Pokémon. Heat Wave can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining four extra appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Heat Wave's power changed from 100 to 95. Heat Wave will also destroy round rocks found in the background of s. Description |Exhales a hot breath on the foe. May inflict a burn.}} |The user exhales a heated breath to attack. It may also inflict a burn.}} |Exhales a hot breath on the target. May inflict a burn.}} |The user exhales a heated breath on the foe to attack. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The user attacks by exhaling hot breath on the opposing team. It may also leave targets with a burn.}} |The user attacks by exhaling hot breath on the opposing Pokémon. This may also leave those Pokémon with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |59|71|1, 71|1, 71 1 |STAB='}} }} 41 |41 32 |41 24 |STAB='}} 48 |STAB='}} 45 |45|STAB='}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation III |STAB='}} |STAB='}} Generation V - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - }} - |STAB='}} By Generation IV }} Generation V In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Heat Wave had a power of 60. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Heat Wave had a power of 80 and a duration of 3.8 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on foes in the room. It may also cause a burn. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on enemies in the room. It may also afflict enemies in the room with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |It damages enemies in the same room. It could also cause the Burn status condition. With the Burn status, they keep taking damage and their Attack goes down slightly.}} |It damages enemies in the same room. It could also leave them with a burn.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Heat Wave's association with the type, as evident from the many Flying-type Pokémon capable of learning the move, is more apparent in the Japanese versions, where it is known as 「ねっぷう」 ''Hot Wind. *Prior to Generation VI, this move and had the same in-game animation, the only difference being the color. **Similarly, in Generation III its animation was very similar to 's, the differences being the color and the effect on the targets' sprites. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=熱風 |zh_cmn=熱風 / 热风 |nl=Hittegolf |fi=Lämpöaalto |fr=Canicule |de=Hitzewelle |el=Καύσωνας Kaúsonas |hi=गर्मी की लहर Garmi Ki Lehr |it=Ondacalda |ko=열풍 Yeolpung |pl=Fala żaru |pt=Onda de Calor |pt_br=Onda de Calor |es_la=Rayo de Calor (AG128) Onda de Calor (AG186) |es_eu=Onda Ígnea |sr=Toplotni talas |vi=Gió Nóng }} de:Hitzewelle es:Onda ígnea fr:Canicule (capacité) it:Ondacalda ja:ねっぷう zh:热风（招式） Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves that can jam